Positioning of consumer products on store shelves is critical for product promotion and sales. Products that are more visible and more accessible to passing consumers are much more likely to be purchased. Oftentimes, when greeting cards are sold in stores, the cards are positioned on shelves such that they are at least partially obscured and can difficult to see by passing shoppers. As a result, the cards are “lost” to the eyes of consumers within the busy store shelves. This results in fewer purchases. Consequently, an independent structure that can be attached to one or more rows of a greeting card display to enhance the appearance of greeting cards contained therein is needed. The aspects described in this disclosure solve this need, among others.